


Stolen Sons

by Stellawrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Age Play, Big Brother Dean, But like a nice mansion, But not like a bad hell, Diapers, Father Lucifer, Father-Son Relationship, Infantilism, Like a nice part of hell, Mr. Sun Azazel, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Protective Azazel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Sam and Dean are Lucifers sons, Still kind of dark, They end up living in hell, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellawrose/pseuds/Stellawrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are not John Winchester's sons. Their parents are Mary and Lucifer(devil). After finding out John kills Mary and takes the boys away so no demon could find them. Slowly but surely Lucifer is catching up to them and lets just say he is not happy that someone has stolen his sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was four when I was first taught that monsters were real. Thinking about that night where it all went wrong haunts me still even to this day. I think to myself if only I had stayed in my room then just maybe my mother would be alive. Just maybe John would not hate me. Just maybe my life would not be the hell hole that is has turned out to be. Why did I have to leave my bed?

*Flashback*

Mommy had told me not to leave my bed in the middle of the night probably a million times. I used to love getting up going into my parents room and cuddling with them but ever since baby Sammy was born I am not allowed to do that. Mommy said she has to get up really late at night to go take care of baby Sammy so I have to sleep in my own bed so that she does not wake me up. I tried to tell her that I will help her take care of baby Sammy at night. I love baby Sammy I would do anything for him! Mommy still said no but that is ok mommy just doesn’t know how much I can help. She still calls me her baby boy I am not a baby I am four mommy is just confused. 

That’s why tonight I have a plan. Tonight I am gonna wake up when I hear baby Sammy crying and then I will go take care of him that way mommy knows I am a big boy and I can help. Then we can all cuddle together again!

That night I woke up to the sound of baby Sammy crying in the next room. Quickly but quietly like one of those ninjas I saw on TV with Daddy the other day I ran to baby Sammy’s room. I was so busy being a ninja that I did not even notice the man standing next to baby Sammy’s crib until I bumped into him. 

The man jumped back startled and stared at me after I bumped into him. He was tall taller than daddy which surprised me because daddy was the tallest man in the world he also had bright yellow eyes sort of like the sun. I did not know who he was but right now he was getting in the way of me proving I am a big boy which made me mad.

“Excuse me Mr. Sun but I am the one who is going to take care of baby Sammy because I am a big boy and want cuddles thank you.” I said as I walked past him toward the crib which held baby Sammy.   
It was not until I picked up baby Sammy and started to walk towards the door to leave the room I order to grab a step stool when Mr. Sun seemed to snap out of it.

“Kleine duivel wait!” he yelled while grabbing my shoulder stopping me from leaving.

I was worried his yelling may wake up mommy so I stopped and turned around and whispered to him.

“Shh Mr. Sun you can’t wake up mommy! I have to change baby Sammy so I can get cuddles so please move thank you”

I tried to move past him again but he still had a grip on my shoulder.

“Please stop kleine duivel. I will be quiet so you may get cuddles. Just let me… just let me help you change de kliene één. If you let me help I will take you and de kliene één back to my home where there will be cuddles all the time. Just please don’t go.”

That made me stop. Is there even a place with cuddles all the time if so that must be like heaven? Also with help I won’t have to go back to my room to grab my step stool to reach the changin table. 

“Ok Mr. Sun you can help but I am still in charge because I am a big boy and big boys are in charge” I glared at him just to make sure he knew who was in charge but that just seemed to make him laugh. That made me mad! No one laughs at Dean Winchester!

“Stop laughing at me! You can leave now I don’t need your help or your cuddles I am a big boy!” I screamed at him not even caring how loud I was anymore because I was just so angry.

“Shh kleine duivel. I am sorry I did not mean to laugh you just remind me so much like your father. Do you forgive me?” Mr. Sun then crouched down and held out his arm in order to hug me.

He did seem sorry so I decided to forgive him and ran towards him to accept the hug.

Mr. Sun pulled me and baby Sammy (who was still in my arms) in tight and kissed the top of my head as I relaxed into the hug. Something about Mr. Sun made me feel safe and loved and I liked it.

As I was cuddling with Mr. Sun that is when I heard the door open and mommy scream.  
“WHO ARE YOU? Get away from my sons! Dean baby come here please come to mommy.”

I turned around to face mommy and looked to her. She looked really scared which surprised me because mommies are never scared. It looked like mommy needed to cuddle to.

“Come here mommy we are cuddling. We can all cuddle together. You, me, Mr. Sun and baby Sammy. It can be like a cuddle party! Do you think daddy would want to cuddle?” I asked mommy while still surrounded by Mr. Sun’s arms.

Almost immediately after I said his name daddy showed up holding a large kitchen knife. Now is when I got scared. Daddy looked angry and scary. Slowly I left Mr. Sun’s arms and walked towards daddy and mommy with baby Sammy in my arms. 

As soon as I got close daddy grabbed me and pushed me behind him and mommy right outside of the open door to baby Sammy’s nursery.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing with my sons you monster?!” Daddy yelled.

“Your sons! Ha! Those two boys are no more your sons then I am. But I guess you would not know that would you John Winchester. I highly doubt your whore of a wife would be honest about her infidelity.” Mr. Sun seemed to be really angry now. So angry that it looked like his yellow eyes were glowing.

“Shut up Azazel! You do not know what you are talking about. John please baby don’t listen to him he is a lying demon. A son of the devil. He is a monster just kill him!” Mommy said as she turned towards daddy. Mommy was yelling and mommy never yells. This fact made me back up further down hallway with baby Sammy to get away from the yelling voices.

“You call me a monster and yet what do you think of your own sons? You slept with Lucifer and then hid his children! What did you think we were going to do leave you alone to raise these stolen sons as your own? I knew you were a slut but I did not know you were a stupid slut”

“I don’t care who is the father of my sons you will never have them! They are mine!” Mommy growled at Mr. Sun.

That is when daddy then grabbed the kitchen knife and stabbed it into mommy’s stomach. Everything stopped at that moment. Daddy just stood there still holding the knife staring at mommy with anger in his eyes. Mr. Sun seemed frozen staring at daddy with shock. The only noise in the house was the sound of my screaming and baby Sammy crying. Slowly daddy let go of the knife and turned towards me and baby Sammy.

“Dean come here” he said.

I was so scared. Daddy had never ever been this angry and mommy was not moving. I did the only thing I felt was right when I ran down the stairs out the front door towards the street holding baby Sammy the entire time. I heard daddy running after me but I was too scared to let him catch me. I only stopped running when I felt a large rush of heat hit my back. Stopping I turned around just as my house burst into flames. When I stopped daddy caught up to me grabbed me and baby Sammy and continued running toward the car. 

Daddy did not even strap us in before driving away. He just threw me and baby Sammy into the back seat before pulling out of the drive way and speeding down the street.  
As we drove past the house I saw Mr. Sun smiling out the window waving at me while the flames surrounded him.

*end of flashback*

That was the day my life as Dean Winchester ended. My mother was gone my house was gone and dad was then John and the only one to blame was myself. If I had just stayed in my bed none of this would have happened. If I had just stayed in my bed then maybe I would not be cleaning Sam and my wounds right now after our daily beating from John. If I had just stayed in my bed maybe Sammy and I would have someone to love us.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The door slammed open as Dad, or John as I am now forced to call him, came home from his latest hunting trip.

All three of us are hunters and have been since Sammy turned ten and was finally able to “Put his worthless ass to use” as John had said.

We have hunted everything from crazy psychopath ghosts to shapeshifters. The only thing that we have not hunted have been demons. John is the only one that is allowed to go on hunts that involve demons. I tried to ask why once but that only led to me being locked in a closet for three days without food. It is safe to say I never mentioned the “d” word again.

 With John you learn to keep your mouth shut because even the tiniest thing can set him off. Some known topics to not discuss are mom, demons, the bible, angels and the color yellow. Sam and I both learned at our own pace not to discuss these things.

This last hunting trip that John just came home from was one that Sam and I were not allowed to participate in because it involved demons. Supposedly some small town in Virginia’s pastor had been possessed and was telling people to kill their spouses. But I don’t fully know that is just what I heard while listening to John talk to Bobby on the phone.

“Boy’s out of my sight until after I eat. I don’t want your ugly faces to ruin my appetite.” John said as he slammed his bag down on kitchen table.

Quickly Sam and I ran into the bedroom closet before John could have an excuse to beat us. Because we stay in motels and because we are not allowed to leave the room without supervision the closet is the only place for Sammy and I to go other than the bathroom.

It is not too bad. Sam and I store some food and water in here just in case John makes us stay in the closet for a few days. We also have come up with games to play in the closet such as guess the amount of hangers hanging up and who can count to 100 fastest.

Today though Sam and I stay silent in the closet. The only noise we can hear is the sound of John’s fork scraping against a plate while he eats his dinner. Luckily or unluckily depending on how you look at it John eats dinner fast and Sam and I are let out of the closet right as he finishes in order to clean up his mess.

“So boys who is going first tonight?” John asks while Sammy and I wash his dishes. We both know what he means. Every night that John is home he makes it his personal mission to whip the “evil” out of us. There is no point in fighting it. If either of us tried it would just make everything worse.

“I will go first John” I say turning around while slightly blocking Sammy. Both of us will get whipped but at least if I go first then John will be too tired to hurt Sam too bad.

John just tsks and crooks his finger at me.

“That is not how you ask for your whipping boy. Come here.”

I head towards the table John is still sitting at and get on my hands and knees in front of him with my back towards his body.

“Please John. Please whip the evil out of me. I do not deserve to live.” I say already tensing in preparation for the beating.

“Don’t worry Dean I will whip you but only because you asked so nicely.” John said as he reaches for the whip he keeps in his back pocket.

My whipping does not last long tonight and neither does Sam’s. I think it is because John is still tired from the hunt. Either way after the whipping John leaves Sam and I writhing in pain on the kitchen floor while he heads to the one bed in the room and passes out.

It takes a little while but eventually Sam and I make it to the bathroom where I work on fixing Sam up.

“Sammy I promise one day I will get you out of here.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep dean. We are stuck here or don’t you remember Stanford”

I do remember Stanford. When Sammy got in he was so excited. I tried hard to make it work out. I made sure to hide his acceptance paper. I snuck out with him and posed as his father in order to apply for a student loan. I did all that I could. But it was all for nothing after Sammy’s high school counselor called John in order to congratulate him for having a son get into Stanford. The only time I had ever seen John that angry was the day he killed mom. It is safe to say Sammy did not get to go to Stanford.

“I don’t care if it kills me Sam. One day you will be safe”

Sam didn’t say anything after that just shook his head and leaned against me. We ended up falling asleep against each other on the bathroom floor surrounded by blood covered tissues and bandages.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up to the sound of loud knocking. At first I thought it was John knocking on the bathroom door but there was a distinct lack of yelling and there was also not a lock on the bathroom door so if he wanted to get in he would just walk in.

Slowly I moved Sammy off of me careful not to wake him. Once I left the bathroom it was clear that the knocking was coming from the motel room’s front door. John was already heading towards the door so I held back out of site in order to not bother him.

John opened the door to find Bobby which was not too surprising since Bobby was known to randomly show up every now and then. What was surprising was the fact that Bobby only had to say three words for John to grab his gun and leave.

“Yellow eyed demon.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this is kind of rough. :(


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Shortly after John left I woke Sam so he could sleep on the bed in the room instead of the cold bathroom floor.

It’s nice when John is not there. There are no beatings for one and Sammy and I have much more freedom to do what we want then when John is here. John knows we like it when he is not here which is why he tries his best to do whatever he can to make even our free time miserable by leaving us with little to no food and leaving padlocks on the doors and windows to make sure we “stay in our place”. But still it is not too bad. As long as John comes back within a weeks or two and Sam and I ration our food very carefully then we tend to be ok.

When Sammy woke up about 5 hours after John had left the first thing he did was head straight towards the cabinets in our motel kitchenette.

“3 cans of soup and 2 eggs. How long do you think that will hold us?” Sam asked.

“I am guessing we have about 2 weeks before we will need more food. We are also running low on soap and toilet paper so keep that in mind when you take your three hour long showers.”

“Oh whatever. Not all of us are comfortable living with a layer of filth on them.”

“Layer of filth. Aww Sammy you care. Come here and give your big brother a hug”

“Dean No!!!” Sam yells as I start to chase him across the motel room floor.

These are the moments I live for. I know my life is hell. I have no illusions that all 28 year olds are locked in motel rooms and beaten daily by their fathers.  I get it. Even though I go through all of this shit I am still happy because at least I have my little brother. Sammy is more than I could ever ask for.

 

The next two weeks consisted of Sammy and I finding different ways to amuse ourselves in the motel room. Currently we are watching some cheesy Halloween movie on ABC Family about a skeleton wanting to become Santa Claus. I am starting to think I may be hallucinating from hunger because that is the only plausible reason I could be watching a movie this stupid.

“Sammy come on” I whined turning to Sam who is lying on the motel bed with me.

“Dean just shut up! Do you know of anything better to do?!”

Now is when I should probably mention Sam gets a little cranky when he is hungry.

“Alright jeez no need to bite my head off”

“I’m sorry Dean I am just frustrated. It’s been 2 weeks we don’t have any more food left. Are you sure John didn’t say when he would be back? Maybe he said it right before he left and you just didn’t hear it.”

“I told you Sammy all he did is grab his stuff and leave. He almost forgot to lock the padlock on the door he was in such a hurry. It will be ok I am sure he will be back any day now. There is no reason to worry.” I said silently praying that I was right.

 

It seems my prayers were not answered when another week and a half went by and John was still not back. John may be a cruel son of a bitch but he had never left of this long without at least leaving us a decent amount of food.

“Dean” Sam whispers lying in the motel bed. We both barely have the energy to stand so it would be stupid to waste our energy on talking.

“Don’t worry Sammy it will be ok. Just drink some water. It will make you feel better.”

I start to reach for the glass on the nightstand on my side of the bed when Sam grabs my arm to stop me.

“Dean”

“Yes Sammy”

“It’s not going to be ok.” Sam does not whisper this he just looks me dead in the eyes and says it as loud as he can without screaming.

“What are you talking about? Of course it is! I am sure John is on his…” Sam cut me off again moving his hand to my face.

“Dean listen to me. It is not going to be ok.”

The way Sam says that in a cold dead voice is what breaks me. All I want to do is be strong for my baby brother but at this moment I am so drained that I don’t even notice the tears running down my face until Sam wipes them away with his thumb. We both sit in quiet silence until we fall into a peaceful sleep.

 

I awake to the sound of the motel room door being opened and the padlock falling to the floor. I look at Sammy to see that he is awake before we both turn our heads to the door as fast as possible.

“John” Sammy calls out straining his eyes to try to see our father.

“Not quite moose. John is a little busy at the moment with some friends of mine.” A shorter man steps out from the shadows towards the bed.

I make a grab for Sammy and with the last bit of my very limited energy scream at him.

“Who are you?!”

The short man just rolls his eyes before responding with a smirk.

“The names Fergus but you can call me Crowley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry I have not updated in so long I am in school and just got a new job. I can not guarantee that I will be able to steadily update this story but I will write when I am able to. And trust me I will tell you if I have abandoned the story. Thank you all for all of the nice comments! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, Fergus Crowley whoever the hell you are you have 10 seconds to leave this room before I make you!"

"Dean look..." Sammy whispered to get my attention. Turning my head towards Sammy I spotted the three massive black dogs standing behind us. 

"As you can see Dean I don't think you or your brother are in any position to be making demands". Crowley smirked making me want to punch him in the face.

"Now boys we can make this easy or we can make this hard the choice is yours. I have orders to bring you back to my king and I fully intend to do so whether or not you want to come."

"Well, you will just have to tell your king that he can take his request and shove it up his..."

"Dean!" Sammy stopped me before I finished. 

"Dean we should go with him." Sammy looked straight into my eyes with determination.

"What?!" Crowley and I both shouted. Crowley quickly cleared his throat before correcting himself. 

"Of course Sam always the smart one. Should we leave now?"

"Shut up Crowley!" I said before turning towards Sam.

"Are you crazy! Of course we are not going with him! He is going to kill us!" Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You think I don't know what? Do you think I am stupid?"

"No of course not Sammy just..."

"Just what Dean?! I realize we don't know this man and he is most likely a demon or monster of some kind. I also realize that he may kill us. I don't care if he puts us on a rack and tortures us for hours I just want to get out of here and way from John. For the first time in my entire life it seems like we have a chance to do that." Sam ran a hand through his hair looking as exhausted and angry as he sounded.

"Sammy I know John is not great but he is not..."

"Yes, he is! He is that bad. I rather willing go with a monster then a man who is supposed to be a father to us do you not see the problem here? John is a monster Dean. If we don't leave with this Crowley how many days do you think we will have left before we starve? Two, three? I can't force you to come with me but I am leaving with Crowley whether you want to come or not?"

"Sammy..." I whispered as Sam walked towards the door passing Crowley as he went.

"Well, this is going a lot better than I thought! Honestly, I expected a lot more of a fight from the Winchesters. Are you joining us Dean?." Crowley asks me as he grabs Sams arm pulling him back towards the dogs and me.

"I... Sammy no I... John I can't go" I looked towards the floor as I said it. I want to protect Sammy with my life but I just don't know what to do. I want to get away from John and especially get Sam away from John but to go with some unknown monster was a death sentence for sure. How do I protect my brother when he is the one willingly dangering himself. 

I was pulled away from my thoughts as soon as I felt someone grab my arm and heard Crowley speak.

"Sorry Dean that was more of a rhetorical question I didn't really need a yes or no you are coming."

Before I could yank my arm away my world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared for over a year I ended up getting a job overseas for a year so I did not have much time to write or do anything else. I am also sorry the chapter is kind of short and poorly written I am just now trying to get back into writing again and I am a bit rusty. I appreciate the support that everyone has given me and everyone's patience with the story. :)


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I could tell I was not in the motel anymore. Opening my eyes I saw what almost looked like a baby mobile. That could not be right the last thing I remember was that demon grabbing me. Why the hell would there be a baby mobile?! Looking around some more I saw white bars made out of what looked like wood and a stuffed dog and no Sam. Once I had woken up fully I tried to sit up to get a better view of where I was only to find my body was tightly wrapped in some sort of blanket. The smart thing to do would be to not panic however after so long without food and not knowing where Sammy was I was not in the mood to do the smart thing.

"SAM!!! Where are you?!" I yelled while struggling against the blanket trying my best to get out.

"Crowley you son of a bitch let me out now! I will tear you apart limb from limb!"

After a few minutes of my screaming and struggling, I heard the door open. A man blond hair and red eyes poked his head over the bars above me and cooed before picking me up.

Slowly he started walking me towards some table off to the side of the room keeping a firm grip on me while I struggled against his hold.

"Shhh Dean it will be ok Daddy will make it ok?" He said as he lowered me down on the table.

That made me stop struggling and just stare at him in shock not even paying attention when he unwrapped me from the blanket and moved to grab something next to the table.

What the fuck was wrong with this man? Who the hell calls himself daddy? I was so lost in my thoughts I only snapped out of it when I felt a breeze against my junk. Now paying attention I was the strange man start to put what took me a second to realize was a diaper on me. Oh hell no! Immediately I started kicking my legs and struggling again.

"Stop you fucking pervert! Let me go! Where is Sam? Sammy!!!"

The man seemed unfazed as he just grabbed my legs in a tight grid and continued to put me in the diaper. I kept trying to kick and pull away constantly screaming for Sammy even starting to tear up when the man snapped me into a onesie and started carrying me into another room. 

"Shh, Dean daddy is here. Let's go get some food in your tummy! Do you think that will my little boy feel better?" 

The man cradled me against his chest and shushed me until I felt him set me down in some sort of chair only opening my eyes to see it was not a regular chair but a high chair. That did not help with my already overwhelmed emotions and I just continued to cry as the man moved away from me. After only a couple minutes the man came back and lifted me from the high chair before sitting down in an adult sized chair and cradling me to his chest. I felt something sort of squishy keep poking at my lips before I opened them letting whatever it was get pushed into my mouth. 

As soon as I opened my mouth I felt a gush of liquid that almost made me pull away if it had not been for the man keeping a firm grip on my head. The liquid was actually very good and after only a few seconds I started gulping for more to hungry to even try to understand what was happening. I was sure as soon as I got some food in me and was able to take in my surrounding I would freak out again and start to try to find Sammy but as for now I felt safe and warm. I guess I could enjoy it while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. Wish I did though that would be cool!


End file.
